Inuyasha Grease style!
by Catchick
Summary: Hey every one this is basically the normal characters except its the Grease style minus the random songs poping up out of nowhere! lol enjoy the drama and confusing love twists! New chapter is on!
1. The geek and the popular

Hey everyone this is my first story so i hope you guys like it!! Ok lets start with the disclaimer: i do not own any of the inuyasha characters. Ok back to the normalness so as you can obviosly tell by the title that my story is based on Grease and yet inuyasha at the same time!!!!!! EXCEPT it has no singing!!! lol im terrible at writing or remembering any of the songs they sang in the real movie!!! lol ok heres the story ppl!!!! also anything in ( ) are coments from me!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: The geek and the popular one

Inuyasha walked into his first class at Shikon High a whole 15 minutes before school even started, _I don't understand why no one gets into their classes ahead of time _

Inuyasha thought to himself as he started reading 5 chapters ahead of the entire class!! (Whould any one seriously do that??) 5 minutes before class started most of the students

where in the class except for some reason his brother and someone who he choudn't remember. Then the bell rang and Mrs.Phoole started lecturing the class and late as always

Sesshamaru walks in, " Sorry im late Mrs.Phoole but on the plus side you look so good in that suit,the color purple suits you" Sesshamaru cooed as he sat in his seat, Mrs.

Phoole just shook her head and continued with the lectur. Suddenly the door opened and everyones heads turned, inculding inuyasha. In walked a girl maybe 17 and had black

hair with brown eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a light blue jean mini skirt with rinstones on it, a strapless red top that showed her stomach, red ribbon lace heels, and a

red choker. _who is she? she reminds me of an actress thats self centered yet she seems start looking in a werid way_, Inuyasha thought to himself but shaking his head at

the thought of a hot girl being smart! "Well Kagome since you obviously like this attension why don't you tell the class about yourself" Mrs.Phoole said as the girl called kagome

handed her a paper. "Um im Kagome...just back here from living in Italy for a year and now since im back i guess Mrs.Phoole hasn't changed either in a year have you ma'm?"

Kagome said as she sat in the seat behind inuyasha and in front of sesshamaru, every one laughed except inuyasha and Mrs.Phoole. After school inuyasha was waiting for his

mom to come get him and he saw kagome holding helmet ( yes for motorcycles) and now wearing a leather jacket and leather pants. Walking towards a red and black Harley

Daividson and getting on it and driving away so now Inuyasha knew 3 new things that Kagome and Mrs.Phoole had known each other already, She liked motorcycles,and that

he the geek of the school now had a huge crush on the most popular girl in school and was falling fo her fast.

Sorry this chapter is so short but yea my head is hurting so plz give me some reivews!!!! I will write some more chapters even if you don't review my story!!! lol thanks a bunch

ppl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

said going to the desk behind Inuyasha and in


	2. Kagomes view

Hey every one ok here's chapter two and it's going to be longer I promise cause last chapter didn't

really tell much except that a new girl comes to the school and Inuyasha is a smart student!!! Ok so this

chapter is new and yea so enjoy!!! () comments!

----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked into her house that was still full of unpacked boxes and set her helmet on the table and

called her mom's phone only to hear the answering machine. "Hey mom it's me um… just call me when

you get done picking up Sota and visiting grandpa, oh and pick me up some oil for my bike bye" Kagome

said as she picked up the cat Buoy and sat on the couch. _Uh Buoy __you're__ lucky that you don't have to_

_ unpack all these boxes and __help mom fix the engine on her crappy car! _Kagome thought to herself

petting the cat before he jumped off her lap and went into the cramped kitchen probably to eat until

her bursts! (See I remember the cats acting!) Kagome sighed and walked into her room and opened a

box and took out a necklace with a pink/purple jewel attached to a chain. _Ah not even a cut or chip _

_anywhere _Kagome thought as she looked in the mirror and put it on. Her father has given it to her

before he went missing and was never found so as you can tell the necklace is the most precious thing

she owns. Kagome herd the front door open and she went into the front room, "Oh hi honey here's

your oil and by the way how was your first day of school?" Her mom said handing Kagome the oil and

putting her purse on the table. Kagome handed her the list of her classes and got a soda from the

refrigerator, " Oh Mrs. Phoole is a teacher still well at least you know what to expect from her teaching

skills" Her mom said as she put her coat on the coat rack, Sota came in holding a frog " Can we name

him Buddy?" Kagome herd him and walked into the front room seeing him holding a frog and running

towards her! "OH CRAP SOTA KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!! KEEP IT AWAY OR IM GOING TO

GIVE YOU A SWIRLY!!!!" Kagome said as she pushed Sota out the door of the house and closed the door,

"mom I'm going to my room and don't let Sota back in until he sets that thing free!" Kagome said as she

walked down the hall and closed her door. The next day Kagome was slowly parking her motorcycle

when she saw the guy in her biology the day before. _Hmm he's a smart loser I bet since he didn't laugh_

_ at my joke about Mrs.Phoole funny! _She walked into the halls of the school and saw a Paper on the wall

about auditions for a play!

---------------------------------------------------

Ok so it may not be as long as I had hoped but yea expect the next chapter but please give me reviews

so I can make every chapter better and better!!!


	3. The auditions

Hey every one its me again!!!! Everyone celebrate for a new chapter is here!! Sorry if this one ends up short again cuz im at my grandmas so yea im using her computer!!! lol anyways here it is oh and don't forget that anything in( ) are comments from me so enjoy the chapter everyone and write reviews!!!!!

-------------

Chapter 3: Auditions

Inuyasha had deffinaltly seen Kagome get off her motorcycle that moring and seen her look at the info about the play and atfer she left for her locker he went and read the information and it read: Any student interested about being in a musical come to the Autotorium after school today!!! _This is my chance to get her __attension!!!_ Inuyasha thought going to the auditions after school only to see Kagome walking in.(Inuyasha seems sorta freakish with this looking at her all the time thing!!--) Kagome looked over towards Inuyasha and thought _crap not him too its bad enough that I have classes with him_!! But she waved anyways and he looked suprized that she even noticed him. Oh boy was he neveous just the thought of her knowing he even exsisted suprized him, but he waved and went and walked towardds her to sit next to her_. Damn i __didn't want him sitting next to me I was just being nice_!!!! Kagome thought as he sat next to her but they didn't say anything just a simple nod of the head from both of them and the auditions began. By the time it was Kagomes turn almost half of the people there had been auditioned, she walked on stage and noticed Inuyasha watching her as if he knew she really wanted a part in the play. "I will be speaking from the play ummmm..." Kagome paused not knowing what play to read from then she just stoped thinking,"No play ever written just a made up kind of thing but I need help from Inuyasha" She smiled and watched Inuyasha as he nooded and started walking on stage. _He's not suspecting what I'll be doing so I'll wing it and make it work!_ Kagome thought when he was standing almost maybe 5 feet away from her. "Why Marie, you aviod me your husban and act as though I have tooken away your whole life!!" Inuyasha shouted catching Kagome completely off guard actually almost making her scearm back at him but then she realized, "Because you have Bob I wanted more in my life then to be a mere cotton farmers wife, sitting here all day and doing housework like my mother! I didn't want that I wanted to be..."Kagome stopped when she saw that Inuyasha seemed even madder,"You what? Expected me to grant all of you wishes as if I was a farie?"Inuyasha took a few steps towards her," You chose to be my wife so damn it if I dissapointed you!!" He slaped her suprizing every one and she kneeled on the ground holding her cheek,"Now make my dinner like a normal cotton farmers wife!!" He walked of stage and Kagome stood up and glared and the side he exited,"I can't believe he's treating me like this...I was supposed to be a actress and singer and yet I'm here draging around support for a lowlife like him..." Kagome started walking towards the middle of the stage and started singing"_I've been down this road before...seen it happen to my mother and my father and i wanted better...why did I fall for this I should be in New York city on stage and not in Texas where no one can hear me sing..._" Inuyasha walks slowly on stage behind Kagome and grabs her neck not choking but making the appearance so."So you can't be heard here with your voice huh then I'll just make it to where no one ever will hear you not even me!"Inuyasha said giving Kagome her que to go limp in his arms and he layed her on the ground and began to cry over her lifeless body,"Maire my dear sweet Maire please don't leave me stay I promise I'll stop working in the cotton field and we'll move to the city!!" He continued to cry and took out a fake knife (yes hes using a fake knife like im gonna kill inuyasha!!) "My dear Maire one last kiss before I join you in the after life please if I go where you go forgive me for what I have done!" He kissed her as she just layed there thinking, _What on earth is he doing since when doses a guy kill his wife and then kiss her before he kills himslef?!?!_ He pulled away from the kiss and pretended to stab him self and before he fell to his death he started singing, "_Please fogive me for not letting you follow your dreams but let me...love...you..._" He fell to the floor and the whole room went silent and the teacher stood up crying and claping soon every one was standing up and claping while crying. Kagome and Inuyasha sat up suprized and yet happier than ever, _Wow we actually impressed people just from a fight and a death_ Kagome thought as Inuyasha helped her stand up and they held hands as the bowed and walked off stage back to their seats. They both knew that tomorrow was when every one will know whos going to be in the musical!!!

-------------------------

Ok everyone here it is so yea did you like it? anyways i'll write another chapter atfer thanksgiving!!!!!


	4. The annoucements

Hey everyone it's me again ok sorry about the last chapter I was at my grandmas and had like no time to spell check or anything so I hope this chapter pleases you all considering the announcements are going to be made and romance seems to be heating up…well not really but that's one version of grease for you!!! Lol I'm really attempting to keep the story line going!!! Lol so anyways enjoy the chapter or not please review my chapter!!!!! () Remember these are comments from me!!!!

Chapter 4 -----------------------------------------------------------------

_Why on earth am I worried about the play of course I got the lead everyone cried from me and Inuyasha's performance yesterday!!_ Kagome thought as she woke up the next morning after a sleepless night. She was not the only one worried Inuyasha was also waking up and unlike his normal routine of getting ready for school he just sat on his bed thinking,_ What if we do get any role I'm sure she'll be happy but I want a role with her!! _Inuyasha thought as he finally got up and went into his bathroom and at that same time Kagome was out of the shower and getting dressed she had picked out a pair of light blue jeans with rhinestones on the sides, a belly showing top with off the side straps that was white and white shiny ribbon heals. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and put on her makeup and a silver chain necklace with a cross on it. Once she started putting her hair up in a ponytail at that same time Inuyasha finished putting on his clothes and brushing his hair. Inuyasha went down to his kitchen to see his mom making pancakes, "Honey where's your brother doesn't he want something to eat?" Inuyasha's mother asked as he sat down and she handed him a plate of pancakes. He just shrugged his shoulders and began eating and just five minutes before the boys had to catch the bus Sesshamaru came down the stairs holding his pants and wearing his boxers, a t-shirt, and one tennis shoe. "Mom where's my other shoe!?!?" Sesshamaru asked as his mom opened the cabinet under the sink and handed him the shoe. He quickly put on his things and grabbed a pancake and ran out the door after Inuyasha, at that same time Kagome was getting off her motorcycle at the school and heading for her locker. _Hmmm I forgot when they are going to announce the roles and the people playing those roles _Kagome thought walking over to the bus ramp and see Sesshamaru and Inuyasha. "Hey guys do you know when they're going to announce who got the parts in the musical? I really y want to know it was killing me all last night!" Kagome said as she walked up to them, they both shook their heads and they all continued walking. In homeroom later that day the usual announcements where on and then the big moment came, Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha's seat and smiled and he smiled back at her. The announcement read: This year's musical will be Grease and here are the roles and those who will play them. Sandy (lead): Kagome H, Danny (lead): Inuyasha T. The rest of the list was blank for Kagome and Inuyasha just knowing that they had actually been chosen was all they needed to hear. Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha and saw her was grinning from ear to ear!!! She giggled and when Inuyasha realized Kagome was looking at him and laughing his face got red, that of course made her giggle even more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you guys like this chapter I personally think I made the characters different from what I want them to be so yea I have to find a way to fix that!!! Lol well please review!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!


	5. Uhohproblems

Hey everyone this is my new story and sorry about it being one big paragraph in the last chapter!!!! Lol I

fixed the spacing problem after I had already submitted the story and I couldn't do anything about

it!!!!! So I was very upset!!!!!! Anyways this is my next chapter as I'm writing it right now I don't really

know what to do!!!!! Maybe change my characters back to how I personally would prefer them!! Heh

but yea so here is the chapter hopefully everyone will approve!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was walking to her motorcycle after school and thinking, _what was I doing?!?! I acted like I_

_think he's a different person!!!! He's still the same dork!!! _(Oops ahead of my timing here let me go

back to earlier!!) EARLIER THAT DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome walked out of her homeroom class and was

tailed by Inuyasha, "Kagome isn't great now we're both playing in the musical!?!?" Inuyasha asked

hugging her out of nowhere!! "What are you doing!?!" Kagome got out of his deathly hug, "I barley

know you and you… act like we're friends and maybe even…ewww!!" Kagome ran off leaving Inuyasha

looking stupid and confused. (Ok back to where the beginning goes to Kagome's house) Kagome walked

into her room when getting home and called Sesshamaru's cell phone, as it was ringing Kagome started

taking off her cross necklace and putting on the jewel necklace. "Hello?" It was Sesshamaru's voice,

"Hey Sesshy what's up?" Kagome asked, "DO YOU HAVE TO CALL ME SESSHY??? Gosh it's damn

embarrassing!!!" Sesshamaru said and Kagome could hear laughter in the background. "Crap I gotta go

my damn brother needs to call someone, something about a play bye" Kagome's eyes got wide as

Sesshamaru hung up the phone, _OH CRAP!!! _Kagome thought as she ran through the house and put her

cell phone on the kitchen counter and started cooking dinner for her mom and Sota. About five minutes

later her phone began to ring it was Sesshamaru's house number, and it could've been Sesshamaru or it

may have been Inuyasha either way she was not answering that phone!!!(Now answer this for me

people if you seriously didn't like a guy in that way wouldn't you ignore the phone too?!?!) Once her

mom and Sota got home the phone was ringing again!! "Honey aren't you going to answer that? It's

Sesshamaru's number." Kagome's mom asked and Kagome shook her head no and continued cooking

then after dinner she went straight to her room and went to bed. At the same time she was going to bed Inuyasha was trying to call her cell phone again to explain why he

hugged her randomly!!! He went to bed after that hoping that tomorrow would be a better day (little does he know I'm not going to let that happen cause I'm the author and

he's my puppet!!!) The next day as Inuyasha walked over to Kagome as she got off her motorcycle he said, "Kagome please let me explain…" The next thing Inuyasha knew

was that he was being slapped and Kagome was glaring at him as though he had killed the best thing in her life!!!! "Kagome what…" Inuyasha was holding his face and scared,

"Stay away from me or expect dire unhappiness" Kagome said seeming to growl and hiss as she spoke…

-------------------------------------

Hey sorry if this comes out short I'm so sorry!!! But what is going to happen huh???? Guess!!!!!


	6. The tricks glamore

Hey everyone ok sorry if the last chapter was not to your approval but when I do something wrong I

have to learn from my mistakes!!! Lol I know some ppl would give up but I don't go down easily when it

comes to something this fun!!! So here is chapter 6 and sorry if my next few chapters seem bad or not

as good cuz yea I have an audition coming up and I'm freaking out somewhat!!!

Chapter 6

---------------------------------------

Kagome suddenly realized that she had slapped Inuyasha and threatened him out of nowhere!!! (Maybe

I should explain some things before I go on!!! Let's go to earlier that morning) Kagome got dressed as

usual and went into the kitchen were Sota and her mother where eating breakfast, and Sota was

dressed as a Magician. "Why are you dressed like that Sota? You look like a freak!" Kagome said as she

sat down and began eating Sota took out a pocket watch but when he opened it was swirly. He ran

around the table, moved Kagome's breakfast and sat on the table in front of Kagome!!!! "You are going

to do exactly as I say…"Kagome's eyes got wide after he said that, "when you hear the sound of your

name twice you are going to be the rudest person in the world until you hear your name for the fourth

time when you will remember everything and be back to normal now when I say your name the first

time you are going to go to school ready? Kagome!" Kagome snapped back to normal, stood up and

grabbed her helmet, bag and left the house without a word Sota looked at his mom when she left and

sat down quietly looking at him pocket watch. (So as you can tell its kind of Sota's fault she slapped

Inuyasha oh and how she realized what she did is that Inuyasha said her name again!! Back to where we

left off in the beginning of that chapter also sorry I keep doing this to you guys I know I keep leaving

things out!!)

"Inuyasha…I…I don't know well I know but…"Kagome couldn't even explain because she was so

confused from what she had done, she remembered everything yet she didn't think it had worked!!!

Inuyasha was thinking another thing though, _So I was right about her all along_ he thought taking a few

steps away from her as she reached for him. "Inuyasha… I'm so…" Kagome was interrupted when she

looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw anger she was so freaked out!!!!!! "So all that you did for me and

had me do it meant nothing?!?!" He screamed at her suddenly causing her to back up out of fright,

Koga heard Inuyasha's yelling and went over to where he heard his brother's voice seeing his

brother about to hit Kagome!!! Koga ran in front of Kagome and stopped his hand before

it hit Kagome right in the face and pushed Inuyasha away from Kagome. "Stay away from her you mutt

can't you see the fright in her face?!?! Look she's whiter than snow and her skin is colder than ice!!"

Koga screamed as he hid Kagome behind him and Inuyasha growled at Koga without a second thought

of why he would growl when he was insulted about being a mutt!! "Koga you love her but me I despise

her beyond anything I've ever despised ever before and if she ever speaks to me again I'll file a report to

the police!!" Inuyasha walked away after saying that and Koga turned around and hugged Kagome and

she just stood there thinking, _Is that how he truly thinks of me?_

------------------------------------------------

OHHHHHH yea I make things interesting don't I? Lol ok ppl review my story and I'll write another

chapter in about 2 days and yeah you have to wait that long!!


	7. The jewel of the past

Hey everyone I hope you all liked my last chapter!! I personally am quite happy!!!! Well here you go it

might be longer but it depends on how distracted I might get!! Lol TV is a great tool in this life huh? Lol

crap I keep getting distracted well here is the chapter!!!

Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga released Kagome from the hug and looked into her eyes, "Are you ok Kagome?"She nodded

looking at the ground while he said that, "Listen Kagome don't think about Inuyasha he doesn't know

much when it comes to feelings but I do" Koga went in to kiss Kagome but she turned around grabbed

her helmet, bag and went past while Koga just stood there waiting to be kissed. Kagome started to

walk away then she turned around went over to Koga and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said,

"Thanks for your help wolf boy". She walked away and Koga watched her walk away thinking, _wolf boy _

_hmm good nick name!_ He walked to his class humming and skipping (what guy skips without a girl to

skip and love on!!! Lol he's gay!! No not really ignore that part Lol!!!) Kagome walked into Mrs.Phoole's

classroom right before the bell rang and sat behind Inuyasha and in front of Sesshamaru. Kagome

was playing with her necklace when Inuyasha turned around and stared at her angrily then

Sesshamaru said, "so bro are we taking the truck home or r u riding the bus?" Inuyasha's eyes turned

to Sesshamaru and said," truck "then turned around and Kagome continued playing with her necklace

when she noticed something different about her necklace. For some reason as she stared blankly at

the jewel at the end of the necklace a face began to appear on the jewel the face of Inuyasha's father.

"Holy crap!!" Kagome screamed jumping out of her seat tearing the necklace off and throwing it at the

floor. (Maybe I should explain something but it will be explained later in the chapter) "Kagome!! What

is the meaning of this?!?" Mrs.Phoole demanded as she walked over to Kagome glaring at her with

fury thinking Kagome had interrupted the class on purpose. "It's him oh my god his face it…was in my

necklace…I… thought he died…I…" Kagome stuttered as Mrs. Phoole picked up the necklace examining

it but seeing no face or scratches surprisingly considering Kagome threw it at the floor pretty hard.

She handed Kagome a pass to the guidance office but she wouldn't take it or the necklace for that

matter so Mrs. Phoole got an idea. "Inuyasha take Kagome into the hall and calm her down for me

will you?" She asked guiding Kagome towards the door and he nodded since he couldn't really resist

doing a favor for a teacher no matter how much he would prefer not even looking at her let alone talk

to her. Once in the hallway Kagome started crying and fell to the floor, "No…don't cry… please…I hate

tears!!" Inuyasha said kneeling beside her. "your father I saw his face in the jewel…don't let him kill

me please…" Kagome said still sobbing and putting Inuyasha's hand on the floor and he put the jewel

down as she fell into his arms crying. "What do you mean my father died when I was younger how

could've you known him?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair, "When I was on a business

trip with my father I met your dad before he died and one night when I was supposed to be asleep I

couldn't sleep and our dads where in the hotel suite arguing and then I heard a gunshot and I

watched your father die as my father ran out of the hotel room and I just stood there I didn't know

what to do so I just stood there as he tried to tell me what to do so I could help him but I was just a

kid and I was scared so I stood there holding my necklace until the morning when room service came

and found me asleep in a corner and you father dead" Kagome said crying even harder know and

Inuyasha was holding her tighter to comfort her and try to let her know she was protected. He had

always known his father died during a business trip by gunshot but his mother had always told him

that a bunch of gang members shot him in an alley way. "Now I'm scared Inuyasha lately I've been

having so many nightmares about how I just stood there for hours until I got tired and your father

was still trying to get me to help but I wouldn't and now I'm thinking he's going to kill me!!" She

sobbed and he held her and soon enough he could feel tears in his eyes and he said, "its ok Kagome

I'll never let him hurt you I promise" She looked up into his eyes and said shakily, "You don't hate

me? You could have a father and because of me…" She was irrupted when Inuyasha hugged her

tighter and she could feel the water from his tears on her head. "No it's not your fault" He said trying

to stop his tears and releasing her from the hug; he wiped her tears and smiled at her weakly. He

looked at the jewel for a minute and then Kagome began wiping away his tears and he looked at her

and she was smiling right at him in such a way he had never seen her smile. Kagome picked up the

jewel necklace and began to put it on, when she was done she hugged Inuyasha again and felt so safe

in his arms. Inuyasha felt the same way and he understood why she seemed to resent him before but

now they both felt closer to each other than ever before.

--------------------------------------------------------

Oh yea I'm good!!!!!! REVIEWS PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would really like u guys opinons soon cuz i made this chapter interesting just for u ppl when i chould be asleep!!! lol


	8. Things happen and we forget

Hey everyone I hope your guys enjoyed my story and this chapter I'm giving out a shout out to Frog lady

my most popular reviewer!! Lol I know she's going to kill me cuz I'm picking at everything she does and

that's her favorite thing to do with my stories, lately she hasn't had anything to pick about cuz my

stories are that good lol!!! Of course I can't brag there are a lot of good writers she'd review twice or

every time since someone started they're story!! Ok she doesn't but it makes everyone feel better that

way!!! Well here's the next chapter hope it's as good as the last one!!!!

-------------------------------

Chapter 8

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the hall in a hug for about a minute until they hear Koga's voice, "What are

you doing Inuyasha? Choking her?!!?" Koga grabbed Inuyasha and threw him into the lockers as

Kagome stood up and grabbed Koga's arms. "Koga he wasn't choking me it was a hug!!!" Koga didn't

believe her for he could see her eyes were red from the tears and her face still had streaks from the

tears that were running down her face earlier. "I don't believe you that mutt was threatening you

earlier today!! So don't lie I know you're scared but I'll protect you from him I promise!!" Koga puched

Inuyasha in the face when he stood up knocking him right back down to the ground, and Kagome ran to

his side yelling. "Inuyasha!! Are you ok?" Kagome kneeled next to Inuyasha and put his head on her lap

seeing he was unconious screamed, "Inuyasha oh my god Koga he's not waking up!! Help Mrs.Phoole!!

Somebody help!!" Koga ran as Kagome screamed and a bunch of teachers and students came out of the

class rooms also because five male teachers and 6 star sport players started chasing him not letting him

get away that easily. Kagome had notice he stopped breathing after one of the teachers had called 911

and preformed RSVP she wasn't going to let Inuyasha die on her watch. She got him to start breathing

again, the ambulance arrived, and she wasn't able to get in the ambulance because she wasn't family

yet a thing that surprised her the most was the fact that Sesshamaru the brother who barely cared

about anyone was asking the paramedics if his brother was going to be ok. Kagome was crying slightly

yet quietly as the police arrived and asked her questions and the paramedics were making sure she

didn't have any injuries other than metal trauma. She couldn't help feeling guilty and the police didn't

arrest they just asked her to come to the station for questioning. (Oh crap they're probably assuming

she caused the trouble on purpose!! No I would not do that to you ppl don't worry) Once in the police

station Kagome and two officers went into a questioning room where they lectured her on how

the situation was and asked what happened. She left out why they were in the hallway but she did say

they had an argument earlier that day and they had forgiven each other but Koga found them while they

were hugging and assumed Inuyasha was choking her. The police officers seemed confused of course

they would they weren't there and she didn't intend on telling the whole story. Kagome left with an

officer as an escort home and she out the window half of the way when she said, "can we go to the

hospital I need to see Inuyasha" the officer nodded and turned on the nearest road to the hospital.

Once in the hospital she and the officer went to the desk, asked for Inuyasha's room, and went towards

his room once on the right floor. They reached the room and the officer stood outside the room as

Kagome closed the door to Inuyasha's room. She walked slowly towards Inuyasha's bed and saw that

he peacefully sleep or at least she thought she went around the other side of the bed and closed the

window blinds. Inuyasha opened his eyes and said, "Hey beautiful" Kagome turned around quickly

surprised and actually happier now knowing Inuyasha was awake so she didn't yell at him for calling her

beautiful as if to make her feel bad. "Hey Inuyasha you ok I've been so worried about you since what

happened earlier today are you in any pain?"Kagome asked sitting on the bed next to Inuyasha as he

took her hand, "feh it's nothing I'm tuff he just got lucky with that shot, it didn't hurt that much anyways

babe so don't worry." he said and she looked at him with a what look that he saw instantly. _Babe since _

_when was he so confident and cocky_ she thought as Inuyasha had her lay down next to him and she

didn't resist because he had just got put in the hospital because she was freaked out by accident.

Inuyasha put his hand on the side of her face and said, "Babe I'm fine don't worry about me how about

this? When I get out of here we go get dinner at a fancy restaurant and dance under the stars?" He

asked and she sat up got off the bed and stood up looking at him with confusing eyes. "Inuyasha what is

with you?" he looked at her confused, "You're different and its scaring me please stop doing this"

Inuyasha could see the tears appearing in her eyes as she let go of his hands and laid back down next

to him, "what happened to the old you?" Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair and said, "What do

you mean babe wasn't I always like this?" Kagome shook her head no and thought _this isn't Inuyasha but _

_maybe… _she put her hand on his face and kissed him and he acted like she had kissed him many times

before and kissed her back!! They started making out and the next thing Kagome knew she opened her

eyes and saw Inuyasha leaning over her kissing her. "Wait… stop Inuyasha…" She said jumping out of the

bed and he sat up fully looking confused on why she didn't want to continue with making out with a

great kisser like him. "Come on babe let's keep this going before that cop dude interrupts us" He smiled

at her as she gathered up her stuff and said, "Inuyasha that kiss didn't make you remember anything

like the stage kiss during the auditions" he shook his head no and asked, "Why would I audition for a

play anyways?" Kagome looked at the clock and saw it said 6:30 pm. She put down her stuff again and

leaned over Inuyasha and kissed him again and within two minutes she was sitting on his lap making out

with him. (good thing he was sitting up huh? Lol) Then there was a knock at the door and Kagome

jumped off the bed and grabbed her stuff and sat in the chair next to Inuyasha's bed. The officer and a

doctor came in saying that visiting hours where over and Inuyasha asked for five more minutes and they

nodded and left. As soon as they left Kagome jumped on the bed made out with him for two minutes

and then jumped right off. "Come on babe we have three more minutes" She shook her head no and

said, "You don't remember anything Inuyasha?" He shook his head no and she started walking out the

door before she left though she took off her necklace and handed it to him. He tried to get her to stay

and make out with him but she shook her head no and left the room allowing the doctor to enter the

room. Once she left he looked at the jewel for a minute then put it on figuring it was like a symbol of

her love for him. At that same time she was getting in the officers car to go home and once she arrived

home her mother and grandpa greeted her and she went to her room hoping Inuyasha would remember

tomorrow.

----------------------------------------

Yeah I'm done and it only took about 3 hours!! Lol!!! Ok ppl review me and be happy cuz new chapters

come sooner that you think!!!!


	9. Old friends back again

Hey every one I'm soo happy I'm on my 9th chapter!! Ok guess what ppl!! When I submit my 15th story I'll

write a chapter with a brand new character named after whoever submits the most reviews from this

chapter to the 14th chapter!! Be super happy my future character!! I'll have to wait till my 14th chapter to

know what to call my chapter and new character!!! Anyways the character might stay in the story for

maybe five or six chapters it depends if the viewers like the character!! So without any further delay

here is chapter 9!!!!! Oh wait sorry for the delay…again but I forgot to mention that every chapter until

the 14th chapter I am going to remind you guys!! Over and over again until the contest is over!!!

------------------------------

Chapter 9 (somewhat chapter 1 for the contest)

Kagome put her helmet in her locker when she saw Sango her old friend from before she moved to

Italy!! Kagome thought for a second the only thing Kagome knew about Sango that no one else knew

then she shouted, "OH MY GOD IT'S A CAT WITH TWO TAILS!!!" Sango's eyes widened and she looked

all around her, and then she saw Kagome and started laughing as she ran over to Kagome and gave her a

hug. "Kagome you freak I almost believed that Kirara had hidden in my bag again while I got ready for

school this morning!!" Sango said as she and Kagome walked down a hallway towards their first class,

"So you just moved back from…China? How did you get away with bringing Kirara…wait I don't want to

know!!" the two turned a corner when they saw Kikyo against a locker making out with Inuyasha!!

Sango turned to Kagome to ask if she remembered Inuyasha when she saw the anger in her eyes so

obviously she knew him!! Inuyasha said goodbye to Kikyo and walked over to Kagome and Sango and

then tried to kiss Kagome however she put her hand up to his lips and turned to face him. "So what

where you and Kikyo doing Inuyasha? Speaking a language that involves twisting tongues?" Kagome

asked as Sango stepped beside her wondering if they were going out or she was just plain jealous!!

"Babe you know you're my favorite so don't be jealous plus you're a way better kisser that Kikyo except

she doesn't stop the fun in a hospital I bet!! Heh but don't worry she's not as beautiful as you are

either…" He attempted to kiss her and she let him since he did just compliment her that and to make

Kikyo jealous!! Kikyo was jealous and so was Koga who as his punishment for starting a fight was let off

somewhat easy all he had to do was stay five feet away from Inuyasha and he was suspended from

school activities for five months!! (Lol yeah that's easy not!!!!) Kagome ended the kiss before they

ended up on the wall making out, she kicked him in the nuts and said, "Don't touch or talk to me until

you're back to normal you hear that player?!?!" Kagome stormed off with Sango following her quickly

and Kikyo seeing what Kagome had done ran to Inuyasha's side and said "My poor Inuyasha that brat

hurt your men hood you want me to make them feel better?" Inuyasha looked at her seductively but

restrained himself from telling her to skip class with him and they could go to do a certain something

and got up leaving her kneeling in the hallway upset looking!! In Mrs. Poole's class Inuyasha was 5

minutes late and noticed as he walked in that Kagome was sitting on the other side of the room behind

Sango and he thought to himself, _oh the joy I could be granting her __right now if she was like Kikyo and _

_the joy that would grant me!! _Inuyasha looked around the room for about a minute when he saw a guy

with black hair looking at Sango and Kagome seductively. It was his old friend Miroku that pervert didn't

have brains but he was probably thinking the same thing Inuyasha had been thinking minutes before.

After class had ended Inuyasha was the last one to leave but he wasn't the only one who heard some

slapping a guy and her voice or voices rather scream, "YOU F-ING PREVERT!!!!" Inuyasha went around

the corner and saw Miroku on the ground holding his nuts with a red cheek from the slap and Kagome

and Sango walking away flicking off Miroku as Inuyasha went towards Miroku. "Heh they're right you

haven't changed much at all Miroku!! And now we have chicks that are our age to hit on!!" Inuyasha

helped Miroku up and hit him across the back of the head playfully little did they know Kagome and

Sango were watching them behind a door!! "Oh my god I can't believe that pervert Miroku!! Did you

know that when he moved here he convinced all the girls that he wanted to become a monk!! He only

did it though to make girls want him more because they couldn't have him!! Yet he slept with at least

five girls with that story going on!!" (Typical Miroku lol) Kagome and Sango took their seats in the last

class of the school day and after school Kagome had a rehearsal for the musical. When Kagome got

to the auditorium she put her stuff in a seat and went to the stage to talk to the director about

Inuyasha. Right before she even reached the director Inuyasha's voice whispered from behind her in

her ear, "Hey beautiful what is shaking?" She turned around suddenly and backed away a few steps

trying to put distance between herself and Inuyasha. "What do you want mutt?" She asked angrily

and he thought to herself, _I want to lay you on the __stage when everyone is gone and tear off your _

_clothes, and drive into you as you moan and scream my name over and over. Have you climb heights _

_beyond any you have ever gone and give me the best sex even if it's your first time. Also give you _

_orgasms over and over and we shall have sex until 5 minutes before school starts!! _He stepped

towards her and said, "Let's have a great rehearsal and then maybe if you want to do something that

will make you and myself very, very happy if you know what I mean" Kagome was happy when the

director called her name to where she ran to him just to get away from Inuyasha as quick as possible.

After rehearsal was over Kagome was gathering up her stuff when Inuyasha came up from behind

her, putting his arms around his waist and whispered in her ear. "Stay here for just a second let

everyone leave first ok?" Kagome just nodded and when everyone had left Inuyasha turned her

around, put his hands on her butt and grinded his hard penis against her and hissed. "I won't down

anything you don't want to do I promise let's just get it out of our systems already, I know you want

to." Kagome punched him knocking him to the ground and she left as he was standing up slowly now

wishing he had took Kikyo to skip class.

_-------------------------_

Ok sorry its soooo long and hard to follow but it happens oh well!! Well get writing reviews!!


	10. Jobs and past secrets

Oh my gosh I'm so happy!! Well not as happy as I'm going to be but yea here is what my good reviewer

Frog lady sent me and she's the only one so far who's reviewed me for the contest so get reviewing ppl

cause if frog lady keeps this up you guys you're not going to win a character in my story!!! Ok here's

what she said:

"I know you're trying your best so for once I'll do a review that doesn't look

at the bad stuff, so here goes, I love the style, zest and humor you've written this story with. It doesn't

matter if the characters are OOC as long as they're written in an appealing

way. The sudden change from shy Inuyasha to, err, horny Inuyasha made me

laugh! Miroku and Sango were also hilarious this chapter! I'll think of something else next time I review.

After all, I want to win that contest!"

See? She's interested!!! Lol so here it is the next chapter to add on to Inuyasha's weirdness!!!! Lol!!!!!!!!

Also before I forget new rule to the contest if I write a new chapter for the contest you can't write a review

for the chapters for the contest if you're trying to win the contest so don't try to be sneaky!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 (Chapter 2 of the contest)

Inuyasha walked out of the auditorium holding his nose considering he obviously broke his nose and

walked to his truck got in thinking, _God where did she learn __to hit my damn nose is broken, she's hot and _

_fights like a man hmm that makes me want her more!! Crap I don't want to want her she broke my nose! _

He arrived at the hospital and told the doctor he ran into a pole at work (I haven't given him a job yet

though!) they actually believed him and he got home and of course his mom bought that story…she

hasn't realized how changed he actually is yet however Sesshamaru grabbed Inuyasha's ear and

dragged him into Sesshamaru's room. "Ok bro tell me seriously what happened! Are you doing drugs?

cause hiding them from mom isn't going to be easy believe me her senses are better than they look!"

Sesshamaru said throwing Inuyasha on the bed while he stood in front of him, "It's not drugs bro this

happened because I tried to get what I can't have with Kagome…" Inuyasha said and Sesshamaru's

eyes widened and he walked around his room for about a minute then he sat next to Inuyasha laughing

and saying, "Kagome did that to you and you where even dumb enough to even try and get Kagome the

same chick who I…" Sesshamaru stopped, got up, and left the room with Inuyasha right behind him.

"What did you do bro sleep with her?" Inuyasha was just joking until he saw his brother stop when

Inuyasha said sleep, and then Sesshamaru turned around and said, "Yea I did but it was before I started

dating Rin I swear it was actually the day of my first date with Rin, we both met at a party and hit it off in

the master bedroom. Later we decided to be friends it was weird but it wasn't her first time but it was

mine, except when I had sex with Kikyo at the homecoming game!" Sesshamaru laughed with Inuyasha

and they did their secret handshake walking down the hall talking about the weirdness of Sesshamaru's

past. At that same moment the two were jumping in their truck to drive to the mall, Kagome and Sango

where doing a modeling job for Victoria secret in the mall where they were in the windows showing off the

sexy underwear. They were allowed to talk as long as they looked sexy and adorable, they get paid $20

by the hour so it's worth the people they know asking them questions about their jobs!! "So he seriously

did that!?!" Sango asked making a call me sign to the hot guy that had just walked by the store, "Yea I

think I broke his nose though so I feel somewhat bad but it was self defense when he's harassing me in a

freaking auditorium!" Kagome said posing against the wall trying to look as sexy as possible hoping to

see some serious eye candy. Then around the corner came Sesshamaru and Inuyasha gawping at the

sight of how sexy Kagome and Sango looked. They knew that they had to pretend to not care who the

two of them where because every customer could leave a tip. (There's a sign on the window that says:

Come in and leave a tip for these sexy models if they're sexy enough for you) Kagome nodded to Sango

and they started acting sexier, making the boys turn on quicker than what the girls expected. Kagome

liked the glass seductively and was rubbing all over the glass while Sango was doing a lap dance against

the wall. Inuyasha and Sesshamaru wanting so badly to be in there with the girls but they weren't even

think of leaving a tip until they heard Miroku's voice behind them saying, "Inuyasha! Why didn't you call

me when you found them!!?" He ran to the window with his hands out as if he was trying to reach what

was on the other side of the glass teasing him. Sango went over to where Miroku was and did a

seductive dance against the glass, while Kagome rubbed her front side against the glass making

Inuyasha's eyes go wide. Miroku suddenly wiped around and said calmly, "Let's go donate a tip to these

beautiful pieces of art before I break the glass with my ego and let's give the tip fast!!" He ran inside while

the two followed slowly and Kagome and Sango came out of the model box to change into their next

costume which was the Christmas based type underwear, once in their outfits they went hiding in boxes

that were taken out by two of the workers. The girls could hear the announcement that Santa (a guy

dressed up ) was going to get presents from Victoria secret in 5 minutes. Knowing the perverts in this city

the girls knew that there was going to be quite a crowd (ok here is the deal the two only work at Victoria

secret for the money!!) When the music started they heard the fake Santa say on his microphone, "Ho ho

I wonder what the good little girls from the land known as Victoria secret left for me?" Kagome and Sango

popped out of their boxes and Kagome sang "_Hey Santa what you doing? Oh yea check__ing__ that list to see _

_who's__ naughty or nice…" _Kagome and Sango walked around the stage and then Sango stood next to

Santa and sang, "_Hey__ Santa look you did something wrong!!" _ Kagome walked over and snatched the

fake list and sang, "_How in the world did you ever think that girls from Vitoria secret land could ever be… _

_nice!!_" The girls sat Santa down in the big red chair and sat on one leg and Sango on the other leg!! "_As _

_you can see you big ball of fluff we nowhere near anything close to nice we're very, very naughty!!_" the

girls sang while giving him a lap dance seductively. The crowd was going crazy, then Mrs. Clause came

out in a naughty outfit but it looked terrible on the old lady!! Kagome and Sango Screamed and covered

their eyes falling off Santa's lap as the Mrs. Clause crawled across the stage floor making the cried act as

though they were dying!! Kagome and Sang jumped back into the presents as Mrs. Clause and Santa

Make out as they walked off stage, then they stood up slowly hoping the evil sight was gone. The crowd

went crazy as the girls took a bow got back in the presents and Santa sneaked on stage and took them

off stage!! After the show Kagome and Sango changed back into their normal clothes and collected a pay

check each of $1,896!!! Kagome jumped on her motorcycle when Sango was picked up from the mall by

her mom thinking, _this money is so worth the stupid things that happen in my life!!_When she got home

her mom was standing in the kitchen cleaning the table and Kagome then realized that it was 11 pm. She

shrugged at her mom when she gave her a questioning look since Kagome had obviously lost tract of the

time at work. Kagome put her helmet on the table and walked into her bedroom and got changed while

listening to the radio and looking at her schedule for next week to work at Victoria secret. Then she went

to bed wiped out from all the dancing and singing at work and not to mention the fact that it was 11:30 pm

and she got that morning at 4 am. (not for work!!) Kagome went to bed and at that same time Inuyasha

was searching all the night clubs in the city knowing how big of a party girl Kagome was to find her and

give her a bigger tip!! They eventually gave up around 3 am and went home and went to bed hoping

Kagome would be working at the mall again.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I'm done finally because I'm ready to get the contest really kicked off!!!!!!


	11. Dreams could come true

What is wrong with you ppl I give you guys 3 days to write a freaking review and I get one…from frog

lady she obviously wants to win!! Lol my pervert boys on my last chapter were out of control huh? Lol as

my friend who's sitting next to me says the boys were in heat!! Lol she also said my dogs were like

Kagome and Miroku in my last chapter!! Lol!! My other friend says that it's in their nature so they could

exercise that so called muscle in that area for good usage and pleasure for the little girls in the future!!!

Lol!!!! Also the one who said that boys were in heat also said that in this chapter I should have the girls

back at work with a human sized doll…guy doll in the modeling box with them that they have to pose

with if you get what she means!!!!! Lol I have odd 14 year old friends really they're my little sister's

friends… they're… actually…11… . … . …I know weird I let dorks read my chapter!!! Anyways they

love my story and wanted me to write this chapter oh here is a comment from Emily a.k.a the chick who

says it's in a guy's nature, her comment is going to be in () right here… (Hi……Was up?) no comments

from Erin (the chick who says the boys were in heat) yes Emily now give me my computer! But yea Erin

talks too much and is a little curser sooooo I'm not letting her get a hold of my computer!!! Lol ok ppl

an annoying dorks let's get this chapter going!!!! Oh and from now on anything in () is from me not

my…uh…heh…can't really say what I want to so… dorks!!

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 11 (Chapter 3 of contest)

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to the sound of someone entering his room, when he opened his

eyes he saw Kagome standing there in a black bra with flames on it and said 'You're invited' and a black

thong with flames on the front and said on the front of the thong, 'Invite only'. Kagome walked towards

his bed looking at him seductively and said, "Inuyasha lets have some fun cuz according to my bra you're

able to come in whenever you want and however you want, also want to pour chocolate sauce on me

and whip cream so you can enjoy the sundae of my body?" Kagome took out a bottle of chocolate

sauce and a can of whip cream and began to pour it all over her body seductively while climbing over

the bed and on top of Inuyasha!!!! (sorry Erin thought of the sundae thing not me!!!) He stared at her

with wide eyes and could feel himself turn on as he started licking her all over especially where she

wanted!!(If you understand what Erin means) Then suddenly the door busted open and Sesshamaru

came in and Kagome threw him onto the bed with Inuyasha next to him!!! Then Kagome kicked

Sesshamaru in the nut and tore off Inuyasha's boxers, driving him into her without his saying of the

matter!!!! He was beginning to like it more and more every minute……………………. His alarm clock went

off and this time for real Inuyasha opened his eyes disappointed at the fact that his love event that

happened with Kagome was all just a hot, sweaty, sexy dream!!! (I'm sooooo sorry Inuyasha but in my

world a pervert doesn't win!!!!!! So ha I'm evil!!) Inuyasha got out of bed and when he reached the

bathroom he realized that he was turned on out of nowhere!!! At the same time he realized this

Kagome was already getting dressed for going shopping with Sango at the mall!! She put on a pair of

light blue jeans and a black belly showing top that was strapless and black boots to match it, she did her

makeup and hair and decided to go to Inuyasha's house and get her necklace back. (nooo Kagome what

if Inuyasha rapes you!!! Don't go into the closet or go to the house!!!) She arrived at Inuyasha's house

and knocked on the door a few seconds later Inuyasha arrived at the door wearing baggy light blue jeans

and her necklace with no shirt showing off his excellent abs and muscles so yea 'OH MY F-ING GOD'

thoughts were in her head when she saw him in the sunlight!! His tan skin looked sooooo perfect in the

warm sunlight and he looked like a male model wearing the necklace!! "Uh…hi I… just…came over

to…uh…" Kagome was stuttered just from looking at his sexy body that she was secretly wanting in her

head and he wanted her too!!! "You want to go into my room or maybe just get on the couch babe?"

Inuyasha said taking a few steps back to let her in, She however had came back down to planet earth

and glared at him. "No I want my necklace back so yea give it over" Kagome said standing firmly not

willing to move even an inch however Inuyasha walked right in front of her and bent down to her ear

and whispered in her ear, "You'll have to take it from me babe" then he stood up straight. Kagome then

smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "How bad do you want me dog

boy?" She pushed her front side against his front side and she could hear his grunt from the force

impacted and she could tell he was distracted. She ran one of her hands up his chest and the other one

down into his jeans and said, "So could I do this?" She almost put her hand inside the boxers he was

wearing under his jeans before she grabbed the necklace and tore it off Inuyasha's neck, then punched

Inuyasha's nuts from inside his jeans!! He fell to the floor yelling, "Oh shit that god damn brain of hers

gets me every f-ing time!! When the hell am I going to f-ing learn!?!?!" She put on her necklace and

jumped on her motorcycle a rode off leaving Inuyasha still cussing and Sesshamaru came to his brother's

side. "Bro when are you going to learn that Kagome can hit like a man and has brains of expert of

everything!!" Sesshamaru said laughing and helping Inuyasha up while Inuyasha kept on cussing under

his breath wishing more than ever that his dream had never ended!!!! Kagome reached the mall only to

see Sango being hit on by all sorts of guys; obviously they had all seen the performance yesterday!!

Kagome got Sango to ditch all the guys and they started shopping happy that for once they could be in

the mall and not have to be wearing underwear in a box with a window. They stopped at the food

court to eat something when they saw Kikyo and Inuyasha against one of the walls making out with no

carrying about all the people watching them. (we now leave any discussion between Sango and Kagome

to follow Inuyasha and Kikyo for a bit to see how interesting their day can get!!) Kikyo and Inuyasha

walked out of the mall still somewhat making out and got into Inuyasha's truck from there it was really

hard for the two of them to resist having sex while Inuyasha drove to Kikyo's house (good boys and girls

won't have sex till they get married but Kikyo is a slut and a whore therefore stuff happens not to

mention that Inuyasha is very odd right now!!) Once at Kikyo's house they made out until they reached

Kikyo's parents room which was huge and they started taking off their clothes once the door to the

room was shut. After maybe 2 hours of nonstop love making Kikyo and Inuyasha heard the front door

slam shut and Kikyo's parents talking!! Kikyo and Inuyasha grabbed their clothes and while still naked

they jumped out of the window right before Kikyo's parents entered the room!! The two of them got

dressed and Inuyasha jumped into his truck when he saw Kikyo was fully dressed and going back into

her house blowing him a kiss goodbye. He went back to the mall to see if Miroku was there since he

wasn't answering his house phone, and once he got there he saw Kagome and Sango laughing and

talking to some guy who happened to be Hojo, Inuyasha's biggest competition when it came to being at

the top of their classes!! Or now in Inuyasha's weird state big competition for Kagome's sex and love so

he was pissed at the sight of Kagome possibly flirting with Hojo!! He saw Miroku flirting when some

chick then he rubbed her butt and she slapped him and walked away flicking him off. Inuyasha helped

Miroku get up and they decided to get a pizza before the mall closed since it is a Sunday!!! (We now go

to later that night at Kagome's house) Kagome got home and went straight to bed since she had school

tomorrow and at that same time Inuyasha was out partying with Sesshamaru and Miroku hoping that

Kagome will be sexy in any dreams he has tonight!!

-------------------------------------------------------

Heh oh what now one of my evil dorks is somewhat asleep leaving only Emily!!! But yea its 2:41 in the

morning so Good night every one may your dreams be like Inuyasha's ok not so much but you know

what I mean just stay away from the perverted thoughts Erin sticks in your heads!!! So good night my

weird ppl for now I'm tired like crazy!!! See how hard I work on these chapters for you guys so please

review cuz I could and probably should be asleep!!!!


	12. Remember accients

Hey ppl ok I'm being freaked out more and more by my own chapters!! I must attempt to be happy with

my past mistakes Cries ok so I don't want to but can you blame me Inuyasha is a frisking pervert!!!!

Man I'm not enjoying this learn from your mistakes gig it's a pain in the butt it's also the cause of most

of my headaches!! Lol I got to get this chapter going before I get even more distracted from watching

Inuyasha on T.V right now I'm constantly looking up from the laptop!! Well here is the chapter enjoy!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 (chapter 4 of contest)

Inuyasha was standing in the auditorium on the stage to be exact when Kagome appeared on stage with

him and he suddenly shouted, "Why Marie, you avoid me your husband and act as though I have token

away your whole life!!" Kagome looked a little scared when he yelled but then her face calmed,

"Because you have Bob I wanted more in my life then to be a mere cotton farmers wife, sitting here

all day and doing housework like my mother! I didn't want that I wanted to be..." Kagome stopped

and Inuyasha was confused for a minute then he said, "You what? Expected me to grant all of you

wishes as if I was a fairy?"Inuyasha took a few steps towards her," You chose to be my wife so damn

it if I disappointed you!!" he slapped her and she kneeled on the ground holding her cheek. "Now

make my dinner like a normal cotton farmer's wife!!" He walked off stage and Kagome stood up and

glared and the side he exited, "I can't believe he's treating me like this...I was supposed to be an

actress and singer and yet I'm here dragging around support for a lowlife like him..." Kagome started

walking towards the middle of the stage and started singing _"I've__ been down this road before...seen it _

_happen to my mother and my father and __I__ wanted better...why did I fall for this I should be in New _

_York city on stage and not in Texas where no one can hear me sing..._" Inuyasha walked slowly on

stage behind Kagome and grabs her neck choking her slightly."So you can't be heard here with your

voice huh then I'll just make it to where no one ever will hear you not even me!"Inuyasha said as he

choked her harder and she went limp in his arms and he laid her on the ground and began to cry over

her lifeless body, "Kagome what have I done please come back come back!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He

shouted her name over and over, continued to cry and took out a knife and screamed her name one

last time before stabbing himself and he fell to the floor and the whole room went silent…… Inuyasha

woke up suddenly sweating like crazy and crying against his own free will!! "Just a dream ugh where

was that dream from anyways" He tried to remember but he couldn't not to mention the fact that he

couldn't remember much since before to fight with Koga. Inuyasha got out of bed and took a shower

and at that same time Kagome was getting ready for school and just about to leave. She was riding

down the highway when suddenly a SUV came around a sharp corner going maybe up to 50 miles per

hour giving her no time to get out of the way. Kagome was hit by the SUV and thrown at least 2

miles away from where she was hit, knocking her out. (well duh she's going to get knocked out!!)

Once the ambulance arrived Inuyasha's bus was driving by and Inuyasha could see the ambulance

loading up Kagome and her motorcycle (totally ruined now) being towed away. He opened the

window to hear what was going on but he couldn't hear anything yet he could tell what had gone on.

Once at school Inuyasha got out his cell phone and called Kagome's cell just to be sure whether or not

it was Kagome who he saw. The phone went straight to the messaging system and that made

Inuyasha positive that it was Kagome!! He went into the auditorium to get his mind sorted out and he

stood on the stage when he fell to the floor holding his head in pain from remembering everything

that happened. When he stood up again he realized everything he had done and could stand what he

had done and now when Kagome will probably never forgive him for what he had done. He ran to his

class hoping that Kagome would be alright by the time he reached the hospital after school. Meanwhile

at the hospital the doctors worked carefully to repair Kagome's leg since it was tore up pretty bad

from the accident!! By the time the doctors got through the surgery Inuyasha was getting in his truck

to go see Kagome in the hospital. Inuyasha found Kagome's room and Kagome's mom and Sota left

to get dinner for Kagome incase she woke up and wanted something to eat. He walked over to the

side of her bed and looked at her lifeless body wishing in his head that she would wake up and he

could explain everything to her. He sat on the chair and soon fell asleep from all the parting he did

the night before not to mention the nightmare he had. While he slept Kagome woke up quietly,

somewhat confused but then she remembered the SUV and remembered flying through the air and

landing in pain before she passed out. She saw her leg was in a cast, saw the hospital room and

when she saw Inuyasha she nearly cried out but she saw how peaceful he looked in his sleep she

smiled. Something inside of her said that Inuyasha was back to normal so she sat the bed up sand

took a sip of water. "Inuyasha wake up…" Kagome said softly and saw his eyes open slowly and when

he saw Kagome was awake he fell out of the chair and scrambled to get up because Kagome was

giggling at his weirdness and walked quickly over to her bed dragging the chair for him to sit on.

"Kagome are you alright? I'm so sorry for how I've been acting lately it was like I couldn't control it…"

He was interrupted when Kagome kissed him to double check if he was really back to normal when

she released him from the kiss he said, "Why did you kiss me after what I did you?" She smiled and

just took his hands and looked into his eyes and said, "because I had to make sure that you were back

to normal so I could trust you again, if you acted like you did the other day I would've called the

police" he realized how seriously bad it had become. Kagome put her hand on his face when she saw

that he had freaked out a little from the thought of her nearly calling the police. Inuyasha calmed

down and Kagome said softly, "I thought I lost you for good, I thought that you would never become

the same again and that…" she started to cry and Inuyasha held her in his arms. "I'm back now

Kagome so don't cry please…you know that I hate tears…" He said but it wasn't working she kept

crying and he couldn't stand it what so ever (Heh I'm mean to Inuyasha we all know that he hates

tears) Kagome stopped crying and said, "Heh Inuyasha look at my leg, there's no way I can be in the

musical now…I can't dance or maybe even stand in this cast without support" Inuyasha suddenly

realized that himself. He thought for a minute but couldn't think of anything to do, even if the doctors

did their best to heal her leg quickly it wouldn't be in time to practice and be in the musical. Inuyasha

sighed at the thought of another chick taking Kagome's place in the musical, he didn't like or want

that idea to come true. Kagome let go of his hands and sat back against her chair and said, "Do you

remember everything you did?" he nodded and was about to say he was when Kagome put her hand

up. She smiled and shook her head no because he didn't need to say sorry since she was too tired to

deal with his guilt trip. Kagome's mother and brother came in and Inuyasha left so that Kagome could

spend some time with her relatives. He got home after stopping at the store to buy some ice cream

for his mom and handed her the ice cream, she looked at him supersized. He kissed his mother on

the cheek and went into Sesshamaru's room to talk to him without his mother hearing them. "She's

alright Sesshamaru I went and saw her and she even woke up and talked to her nothing's wrong she

just can't be in the musical" Inuyasha said not giving Sesshamaru any time to talk and Inuyasha left

without another word to Sesshamaru and went straight to bed. At the same time Inuyasha was going

to bed Kagome's mom and brother were leaving, yet Kagome couldn't sleep even though she had

taken the pills to help her get to sleep. _Inuyasha if only I didn't know about you and Kikyo already I _

_would be able to forgive you __but sleeping with her made it seem impossible_ Kagome thought turning

off the T.V and turning on her cell phone (it's the only thing that survived the car crash other than

herself) she saw that she only had one message it was from Koga, "Kagome I'm sorry please talk to

me I over reacted and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for the rest of my life please just call me

as soon as you get this" Koga's voice went off at the sound of a click and Kagome deleted the

message and smiled in a loving way and she decided to wait until the next day to call Koga back since

it was already 10:56 pm and those who were going to school had school in the morning. Kagome

went to bed satisfied with her plan for tomorrow and she began wondering how soon the doctor would

release her from the hospital. Inuyasha had woken up for the second time from a dream that

disturbed him more than any other dream he had ever had before. In the dream he was the way he

was after the fight again and he rapped Kagome over and over and ended up killing her. Every time

he went to sleep he would wake up sweating and yelling, not to mention he would wake up his mother

but he would tell her to go back to sleep. Inuyasha finally fell asleep after his mother made her

famous loco hot coco to help him sleep and keep the nightmares away. Sesshamaru could hear

Inuyasha every time he woke up and decided to txt Rin but she wouldn't txt back!! _She must be _

_asleep, it is 3:36 am what was I thinking? Oh yeah that my brother woke me up and I'm bored!!_

Sesshamaru thought as he closed his phone and walked into the kitchen, got a coke and went back

into his room and fell asleep after taking just a sip of the coke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea I know it isn't very clear on the ending but I wanted to have more words than the last chapter!!

Yes I know I'm wanting longer chapters but whatever I've got to go get ready for school!


	13. Good news and bad news

Hey every 1 sorry it's taken me so long to finally write a new chapter but with moving and stuff it's kind

of hard to concentrate and sit down long enough to actually get writing!! And I'm bout to move so yea

interesting timeframe!! Ok here is the next chapter!!

-----------------------------

Chapter 13 (Chapter 5 of the contest)

Kagome woke up the next morning and looked at the clock only to see that it was 9:30 am. She sat the

bed upright and turned on the TV the only thing on was the news and the news cast was about the

accident yesterday. _Ugh the accident wasn't a huge deal it was me on a motorcycle and some punk in a _

_huge __pickup__truck_ Kagome thought as the news caster was going on about the accident as if 1000

people died when as far as she knew she was the only one in the hospital. Kagome turned off the TV as

the nurse brought in her breakfast, _ewww hospital food I can't stand the taste but ill smile politely as if I _

_like the food_ Kagome thought smiling at the nurse before she left and she put the lid over the food to

get away from the aroma of the hospital food or throw up Kagome couldn't tell which one it was. Then

her mother came in with real food and handed it to Kagome as the doctor came in, looking happy as

another guy who was super hot, with flowers came in behind him. "Kagome this is Hukaku he's the one

who was in the pickup truck during the accident, he came to see how you were doing" The doctor said

as he and Kagome's mother left the room leaving Hukaku and Kagome alone to talk. Kagome sat her

bed up as Hukaku walked towards her bed slowly then handing her the flowers he said, "Uh these are

for you…" Kagome took them and took a sniff of the luscious sweet scent from the mixture of flowers in

the bouquet. She smiled at him and he said softly, "So… listen im really sorry about the accident I don't

know how that happened I seriously can't believe I hit you when you probably got to that stop sign

before I got to the other one!" Kagome giggled from his nervousness and said, "Hukaku I'm fine

honestly nothing serious is wrong with me and actually you probably got to that stop sign first so don't

worry about it." Kagome turned the TV back on and the new cast where going on about the accident

again, "can you believe this? The news cast is having a feeding frenzy off of our accident."Kagome said

as Hukaku sat in a chair next to her and they began to talk and laugh when Koga walked into the room

making Hukaku nearly fall out of his chair. Kagome and Hukaku said good bye and Koga sat beside her

bed and took her hand, "Kagome are you alright? I was so worried about yo…" Koga was interrupted

when Kagome kissed him on the lips suddenly. They broke from the kiss and looked into each other's

eyes passionately then they kissed again when Kagome pushed him away. "Koga no we can't you hit

Inuyasha for no reason and my head is a little screwed up so I kissed you for no reason so just leave ok?"

Koga nodded not even trying to fight the fact that she was right so he left not knowing that Kagome was

thinking of an evil plot, _perfect now he thinks that __I'm__ interested in him heh_ Kagome thought as she put

the flowers Hukaku brought her in a vase of water. At about 6 pm that night Inuyasha came to the

hospital with a bouquet of roses for Kagome and entered her room. "Hey Kagome I brought you these

roses to help you feel better since you know you're replaced for the musical you sure you're ok with

that?" Inuyasha asked putting the roses in another vase and sat beside her bed and saw her face get

somewhat stiff and angry. "Really? Who's replacing me?" She asked turning her body towards him

slowly and he said, "Uhhh Kikyo is actually the director thinks shell be the perfect replacement for you

and he claims we have certain energy for the musical." Inuyasha said slowly taking Kagome's hands.

Kagome couldn't believe this herself Kikyo the slut who slept with Inuyasha while he was acting weird

was going to now be kissing Inuyasha in a play!! Inuyasha looked at her wondering why she was

reacting somewhat how she was reacting he as well remembered that he had slept with Kikyo but that

was before yesterday when he came to see Kagome in the hospital and he didn't know if Kagome knew

about what he and Kikyo did but he was hoping that she didn't. "Kagome everyone knows that you're

hurt and can't dance with that leg that's why they replaced you and she was the only candidate that the

director thought had the same idealistic ways as you." Inuyasha said as Kagome took her hands out of

his grasp and put them on her lap and then she said, "Tell me the truth Inuyasha…do you want Kikyo to

play the part of Sandy instead of me?" she looked down at her hands and he was kind of shocked that

Kagome would even ask such a thing when maybe a week ago he would've wanted it but now he just

wanted to be with Kagome. "No I don't want her to replace you I'd rather have her be the one that got

hit by a truck and had a broken leg while you would be safe with me…" Inuyasha said softly hoping she

would look up but she didn't and he took her hands to comfort her and she slowly raised her head only

to reveal that she was crying. "Inuyasha…"Kagome began to say but she was interrupted with Inuyasha

kissing her passionately and she kissed him back. Then after the kiss they said their goodbyes and

Inuyasha left with a smile on his face and Kagome watched him leave with a soft smile on her face

thinking, _I really can trust him…I guess I don't need my backup plan after all…_ Kagome then went to

sleep knowing that tomorrow she would go back to school and have Inuyasha there to protect her.

Inuyasha reached his house and went to bed since he had just had a huge day with the director

replacing Kagome so quickly. Inuyasha tossed and turned as he tried to sleep until he began to

slumber… Inuyasha was his line in the musical when Kagome walked out from behind the stage where

Kikyo was suppose to enter and instead of saying any lines Kagome walked slowly up to Inuyasha then

began to kiss him passionately and they began to kiss more and more until when they broke from the

kiss to breath and Kagome's eyes suddenly went wide and Inuyasha saw blood on his hands. Kagome

fell into his arms and Kikyo was standing behind her holding a bloody knife and laughing evilly until

Inuyasha stood up and kissed Kikyo all the sudden!!! Kagome woke up at the same time as Inuyasha

from the same dream, not that they knew it was the same dream but they both woke up none the less.

Kagome woke up screaming and she checked her body for cuts or stabs to make sure it was a dream

then began to call Inuyasha when she figured that he could be dreaming so peacefully and she didn't

want to end his dreams. So she went back to sleep while Inuyasha woke up screaming, sweating and for

some odd reason on the floor. Inuyasha was going to call Kagome as well but he couldn't bring himself

to do it, he didn't know how Kagome would react to such a crazy dream like that so he too went right

back to bed.

------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter is shorter but I was afraid that if I didn't write it now I wouldn't get it done ever!!!! So

write me reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'll try to write the next chapter soon…I HOPE!!!! Types more to the

story after writing this Ok so I wrote the dream part just to make it longer!!! I couldn't have it under a

1000 words long that would be so gay on so many levels!!!!!!! So once again enjoy and don't kill me

fans of Kagome for having Kagome die in three dreams so far and Inuyasha fans he's no longer a sex

freak so get over it!!! Lol!!


	14. When it comes to comptitions

HEY EVERY ONE!!!! Lol yes I realize that it's been forever since I wrote a chapter but

I've been dealing with moving crap so yea get over it!! So I don't know really what this

chapter should be about…hmmmmm I don't know!! Lol maybe I'll start a contest later for

ideas on chapters!! Lol!! But YAY!!! The contest is nearly over!! In my next chapter I

shall announce the winner and let you guys find out who they are then tell you at the

end!! Lol

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 (Last chapter of the contest)

Kagome's mom drove her to school the next day since the doctors let her out early

enough. Kagome was still stuck in a wheel chair for a few more days then she'll be on

crutches for awhile the doctors said it depends on how fast she can heal. When

Kagome reached the auditorium to watch the musical rehearsal she was greeted by

everyone in the cast except Kikyo. Inuyasha saw Kagome coming into the auditorium

and ran right to her and brought her to a front row seat. "Kagome I have to go on stage

but if you need anything call my name ok," Inuyasha said handing her a soda and

smiling, Kagome just nodded and didn't bother saying anything because the director

was calling Inuyasha to the stage. When everyone was in their places the music started

and Kagome recognized the music from the song "You're the one I want" so Kagome

was kind of disappointed that she never had her chance to rehearse this part of the play

with Inuyasha. As the song went Kikyo was dancing and hitting every note correctly as

if she had been practicing for the play since the auditions where over. _She's been _

_waiting for something to happen to me ever since I got the role of Sandy!!_Kagome

thought watching Kikyo impress every one and even Inuyasha it seemed, and that

made Kagome really mad. When the song was over every one cheered and got five

times more excited for the show tomorrow. Inuyasha was about to go and see Kagome

when the director grabbed him and Kikyo and took them in the back room. "Listen you

two I want no distractions to take your minds off of this show so I got your teachers to

excuse you from your classes so you can practice, also Kikyo I finally got that wig in,

and I got your hair gel Inuyasha, plus your temporary hair dye. You are still getting that

hair cut right?" The director said and Inuyasha nodded to answer the director's question

and said, "don't worry director I'm getting the "Danny" hair cut today and I won't let

anything distract me from the show" when he finished talking Kikyo said putting her arm

around her shoulder, "we have the chemistry and determination director don't worry so

much plus Inuyasha and I have even practiced our stage kiss so nothing will go

wrong tomorrow night we promise" then the two kissed on the cheek not knowing that

Kagome was watching them. Kagome had followed them wonder what the director

wanted to speak with them about and now she wished that she had never followed

them. She was more angry, jealous, and surprised then she had ever been in her

life!!!!!! When Inuyasha came out of the back room Kagome was back where he left her

and he had no idea of the anger she was concealing. "Hey Kagome rehearsal is over

you want to go get some ice cream?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to her holding

his back bag and a bottle of water. Kagome shook her head no and said, "You know

Inuyasha you don't want any distractions to take your mind off the performance and you

might want to practice your stage kiss with Kikyo" Inuyasha realized that Kagome had

heard the conversation he had with the director and now he was afraid of how Kagome

was going to act. "Kagome listen..." Inuyasha was interrupted when Kagome threw her

coke on him and said, "have fun Danny I hope your show goes well and that the stage is

kiss is up to your standards" Kagome rolled out of the auditorium leaving Inuyasha

soaked with coke and the director praying that the show will go well and Inuyasha will

keep his head in the game.

--------------------------------

GAHHHH!!!! I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter is short but I want to get it written before

I put it off any longer!!!!!!! In the next chapter you know what happens!!!!!!


	15. Suprises, and new faces

Well the contest is finally over and the winner is …. (Drum roll) Frog Lady!!!! Every one clap for

her cuz now she is in my story!!!! I'm not going to tell you who her character is until they make

their first appearance!!! So look out for the new character also to everyone who tried their

hardest I'm so sorry and hopefully I will have another contest you guys might be interested in

joining!!

---------------------------------------

Chapter 15 (Contest is over)

Kagome rolled out of the auditorium steaming mad and her arms where getting tired. Kagome

stopped by her locker to get some books and called her mom when her mom got to the school

Kagome got in. (With the help of her mom) Kagome got crutches the next day and she missed

school but didn't want to miss the show only because she wanted to see Inuyasha and Kikyo

screw up! Meanwhile Inuyasha was getting his "Danny" hair cut and talking to Sesshamaru as

the hair stylist got to work. "Sesshamaru I don't know what to do, Kagome's mad at me and

she's not answering my calls, all because Kikyo got the part." Inuyasha said as he drank a bottle

of water and Sesshamaru got out his cell phone saying, "How about I call her and convince her

that you still love her more than anything and want to go to prom with her?" (I'm going to have

a prom chapter soon) Inuyasha nodded knowing that Sesshamaru was right because Kagome

saw Sesshamaru like a brother. Sesshamaru pressed Kagome's speed dial and waited for an

answer little did he know of what Kagome was up to. (Ok now we're going to go to Kagome

before Sesshamaru even dialed lol confusing I know!!) Kagome decided to go shopping with

Sango for a hot outfit to wear to the after party of the play (She was the original Sandy so yes

she gets to go) Kagome's doctor recommended that she use her crutches but she wasn't

planning on using them during the party but she would sit down a lot during the party! Kagome

came out of the dressing room wearing a red strapless, belly top with a light blue mini skirt with

rhinestones on it. "I love this outfit it's not over the top for a party but not under

dressed!"Kagome said looking in the mirror and using crutch for support; Sango came out of

her stall and smiled brightly as she saw Kagome so happy. Kagome continued to look in the

mirror for a minute when a really cute guy could be seen in the mirror looking at Kagome. "You

should buy that outfit I think you look cute in it" He said smiling at her she turned around and

smiled back at him, he had a pair of ripped light blue baggy pants on with a white tang top on

that showed his great muscles but in one hand he was holding a leather jacket. "Um…thanks…

I'm Kagome and you are?" Kagome said grabbing her other crutch to get more support as he sat

down in a chair next to the dressing rooms and he said, "I'm Kaeru, (Frog lady's character!!!!!)

and Kagome is a very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl in a very beautiful outfit" Kagome

instantly started blushing and he just kind of seemed not to notice. "Um hey Kaeru I'm going to

a party tonight and I wanted to know if you'll go with me." Kagome asked before Kaeru got up

to leave he nodded got her phone number and said, "I'll pick you up at about 7" he kissed

Kagome on the cheek and left the store. Kagome and Sango started jumping up and down until

Kagome's phone started to ring and Kagome saw that it was Sesshamaru's cell and answered

right away. "Sesshy!! What's up?" Kagome said admiring herself in the mirror as Sesshamaru

grunted since he was called Sesshy again!! "Hey Kagome listen about Inu…" Sesshamaru

started to say but he was interrupted when Kagome said, "Wait Sesshy! You'll never guess what

just happened I asked a super hot guy to the party tonight!!!" Sesshamaru's jaw dropped and

Inuyasha tried to grab the phone away from Sesshamaru but Sesshamaru just put the phone on

speaker. "Yeah he's so awesome I really like this guy Sesshy, you have to meet him, oh crap

well I got to go Sango and I need to pay for our stuff and go get ready see you!" Kagome hung

up (Ok now I'm going to follow Sesshy and Inuyasha for awhile) and Sesshamaru and Inuyasha

both dropped their jaws and looked at each other with confusion. They left the barber shop and

went to the school so Inuyasha and the rest of the cast could go through the play one last time.

Once at the school Inuyasha was put on the stage as soon as he walked in the door, the cast

got maybe half way through the play and they decided to take a five minute break. Inuyasha

started talking to Sesshamaru who came to give Inuyasha the lunch that their mom packed for

him. Everyone was talking and their excitement was growing when the doors to the entrance of

the auditorium opened and in came Kagome and Sango. The two girls where smiling as they

walked in and every one noticed that Kagome was only using one crutch for support. "Excuse

you Kagome this is a closed practice meaning you have to leave with your guest as well" Kikyo

said from on stage where she was getting ready to begin again and Kagome continued walking

towards the stage and said, "I have permission from the director to be here since I was a part of

the cast until the accident and also the director suggested that I give you some tips before

tonight's show…can't blame him you need those tips" everyone seriously thought that Kikyo

would slap Kagome for that but she just crossed her arms in anger and walked off stage. The

director dragged Kikyo back on stage and said, "People, people the show is going on in one

hour we must get ready so go go-go!!!!!" every one began to do a million things at once and by

30 minutes before the show everything had kind of calmed down. Kagome went into Kikyo's

dressing room and she was getting her makeup done and she glared at Kagome as she walked

in. "Kagome what do you want? I'm trying to get into my role so if you don't mind leave and

watch the show from the back so your face won't distract me" Kikyo said after the makeup girl

left while Kagome sat in another chair. "Kikyo you don't have a role, you have an opportunity

that you're going to fail at because I know you, you just…can't bring yourself to get the dick that

you really want" Kagome said as she fixed her lip gloss and then said as she left the dressing

room, "Good luck Dickyo" Kagome left the room and was intercepted by Inuyasha as she was

trying to go to the audience, "Kagome listen let me explain…" Kagome covered Inuyasha's

mouth before he could finish what he was going to say and Kagome said, "No you can't explain

all you can do is watch me…not go with you to that party later tonight since the party is going to

happen no matter how bad you do in this show so screw up I don't care" Kagome walked away

from Inuyasha after saying that and she was satisfied that the show will go up in smoke without

a doubt especially since Kagome was going to watch the play with a certain someone.

----------------------------------

Can you guess who she'll take? Will the play be a complete disaster? Is Inuyasha going to ruin

the play or will Dickyo…I mean Kikyo ruin the play? Why am I asking you people when you

obviously don't know!!!

Plz review!!!


	16. Note from Catchick

Dear readers,

Lately I've been having a writer's block!! PLZ HELP MEEEEEEEE!!

Thank you,

Catchick

P.S. give me ideas!!


End file.
